A Brave New World
by kaorimaiko
Summary: AU- Anders is transported to the future by the powers of an inexperienced mage, Hawke  a descendant of Mirian Hawke  Has to deal with the repercussions and strangeness! F!Hawke/Anders Pairing, Rated M For Smut :


_A Brave New World_

It was a cold night for Hawk as she stepped out of her steaming bath and curled a fluffy white towel around her body, slinking noisily to the bedroom. Time had gone by so fast today she had barely got any work done at the bureau due to her lack of focus. She had been having trouble sleeping due to the nightmares that plagued her on a daily basis. It seemed that every time she would close her eyes for sleep and slowly start drifting off into the fade her minds eye would be filled with the image of a man sitting alone in the dark in what appeared to be a deserted ally. He would look up at her with the deepest sorrow in his eyes, tears caught and gleaming beneath a furrowed brow. His tattered coat was wrapped loosely around his sagging shoulders and his staff thrown to the wayside. He would then stand up and begin to move closer, opening his mouth to say something but before he could a deep blue light would emanate from his eyes, his skin glowing and tremors overtaking his body. She would awake with a feeling of absolute horror and a sickening feeling that she knew this man and somehow his pain was her own.

That night as she threw on her nightgown and tousled her deep auburn hair in the mirror she felt a slight emptiness inside of her that she had been ignoring for a long time now. The pang was awakened every time she thought of the nightmares and that mans tortured face. Who was he and and why was she so obsessed with the thought of him all of a sudden? She glanced at herself one more time and frowned at the face that stared back at her. Her small green eyes were too tired, her porcelain cheeks too narrow. Her chin too small and her nose too long. It was easy to find flaws when she was looking for them. She had been told since childhood she was beautiful but she could never see what everyone else saw, all she knew was she had an important job to do and all she saw before her was an agent of the Kirkwall Bureaucracy, barely twenty three and so far from home. Her past which was racked with thievery and evasion of the law was now useful and she felt she had a purpose in life. She was no longer the bane of the Kirkwall police, she was respected and though her family had always had money, she felt she was worth more now to herself then ever before. Her mother had been writing her from Fereldan, seemingly very happy and insistent to pay her a visit sometime soon. She had found out that her sister had been married and her brother had joined the army. It had been three years since she had been home, and she missed it dearly.

She straightened her nightgown as it had become somewhat bunched from sitting in the mahogany chair her mother had shipped her from home, she rose and sleepily dragged freshly painted feet over to her bed. It was a modest set up, a small apartment on Commons street just in between Hightown and Lowtown. It had a balcony and one bedroom with an adjacent bathroom and living room with a nook for a kitchen, just big enough for her. Her mother disapproved of course, since she came from a regal lineage, she should live the way she was brought up, but if anything she was eclectic and didn't like to play by the rules. She then curled up in her four poster bed, the Victorian Esq doors to the balcony to the left of her slightly open to catch the breeze of the night as it evoked a calm to Hawk that she loved. Pulling the cotton white quilt over her, she settled her tired body in for rest, wondering if again she would see the mysterious man in her dreams... waking her from her sleep with nightmares once again.

As soon as she closed her eyes and began to drift off there he was, this time standing before her in his tattered feathered coat, dirty blonde hair dusting his shoulders and his lovely lips turned to a scowl. He seemed confused and disoriented as he asessted his surroundings, light emmanating from his staff. The fury she saw before was not with him as he caught her gaze in the darkness. His eyes seemed helpless but in him she also saw strength as he began walking closer to her, staff alight in the darkness. At that moment she realized the dream had taken a different turn, it was no long hostile and frightening but confusing instead. Where was she? She asked herself as she looked around in the darkness. She appeared to be in her bed, but that must mean that... and just as the thought rushed into her mind the man was beside her, the glow from his staff penetrating the darkness. His chocolate brown eyes coming into focus amist his agressive blonde hair that was slowly engulving his features as he bent down over her in the bed. The smell of gardenias and a manly sort of musk filled her as he stepped closer, erasing the boundries between them.

Just as she was reaching under her pillow for the knife she kept hidden, he spoke her name as if he had known her for years. "Hawk." His breath rushed against her in a small wave making her immobalized for minute before finally clearing her head and answering. "Who are you and what the fuck are you doing in my room?" Spitting the words at him she threw the blankets from her and lept to the other side of the bed, her athleticly curvy body easing her fall to the floor beneath her. Peaking over the side she saw him begin to walk over to the far side where she was sitting on her knees, anticipating the worst. "What are you saying to me Hawk? It's me, Anders. We have to get out of here the Arashock sent for you hours ago." He had a look of concern on his face as he slowly jaunted closer, his cloth boots scratching on the carpet as he approached. "Okay, first of all... what the hell is an 'arashock' is that some slang term for rape? because if it is the only place I'm going is away from you and the only place you're going is to hell you crazy bastard."

She stood up, shifting her knife from one hand to the other, preparing to strike if he came closer. "So you better tell me what you're doing here and how you know my name before I do something I might later regreat." Her hair fell into her face and she frantically pushed it back attempting to seem as hostile as possible towards her supposed attacker. A sultry half smile invaded his lips as he looked her over with lust in his eyes. "You're more crafty than Varric gives you credit for Hawke, doing all this just to bed me again, and even with empending danger of the qunari afoot. Sweetheart you are a gift from the Maker." His eyes settled on her breasts as she felt the breeze from the window touch her skin. Realizing the reason for his formudable remark she looked down and noticed one side of her silk nightgown had fallen to the side exposing her to him, her nipple errecting as a reaction to the cold. "First of all, I am not trying to bed you as I have never even met you before and second of all I have no idea what you're saying and I think I'm going to have to call the asylum and let them know one of the crazies is loose." She pulled up her strap as he watched, confusion setting in.

"You really don't know who I am?" He straightened up, his pauldren feathers moving with the breeze around him. "Um no, I just only realized I wasn't dreaming and that there's a strange man in my room holding a staff and looking like he jumped out of a period movie." She noticed her robe hanging from one the side of her four poster bed, she grabbed it and covered herself up she flicked the light on, keeping her knife between them. His eyes squinted as he adjusted to the light. Diminishing the light from his staff he seemed defeated, looking her over again and again the confusion becoming more and more prominant. "You're shorter.. and you're a rogue." His voice seemed to deepen as he analyzed her with his eyes. "You're not her..oh Maker help me" He held the bridge of his nose in frustration, closing his eyes and plopping down on the side of her bed. "I'm not who? Obviously you are very confused, and by the way we don't call people rogues anymore... did you hit your head? Oh and please when you're done freaking out, can you please tell me who you are and how you got in here?" She walked over to the balcony door, looking out in an attempt to understand how he managed the three story climb. Since her home was protected by a magical barrier it couldn't be scaled by any means, magical or otherwise. He looked up at her, his lips drawn in a tight line which accented the stubble on his face ten times over. He looked as if he hadn't slept in days, he ran his hands through his now tangled blonde locks in frustration.

She walked over to him lowering her knife, somewhat out of pity and somewhat out of sheer curiousity. "Please just tell me who you are so we can figure all this out and I so I don't have to cut you, I'd sure hate to cut a handsome man like you..." Her words trailed off as she realized what she had said. Was she seriously flirting with him? She then began an attempt at rationalizing how she had seen him in her dreams, was it some sort of premonition? Awkwardly she sat down next to him putting her knife back under the pillow. He had his head down now in his hands, looking up at her he seemed to begin to speak but then as if deciding against it, he closed his mouth and looked away. After sitting in silence for what seemed like an eternity he turned toward her analyzing her once more. "My name is Anders and I'm a mage, as if you couldn't tell by the staff. I'm here because I came to get yo- someone to help with the qunari problems we're having in the city." He stood up then, his many layers swaying around his muscular frame. "What is this place? I feel like I've walked into a different land..Maker.. what is that?" He said, gesturing over to the television in the corner of the room. "What do you mean 'what is that', it's a TV, haven't you ever seen a TV?" She said, walking over and flicking on the power button. "Andraste's tits!" He screamed in shock as images began to flicker in the screen. Suddenly a commercial against the use of lyrium came on featuring a man propelling fire towards the screen and in his excitment and fear, Anders pointed his staff in the direction of the television and with a sharp blast it exploded sending shards of glass and metal flying through the room.

"Oh Maker you just blew up my TV... are you kidding me? Why did you do that?" Hawk managed to stutter in her rage, standing up and putting a mere two inches between her and Anders. His breath grazed her cheek as he looked at her in shock. "What do you mean why did I do that? That man was attacking us!" His hands went up in defense as he backed away from her, his hair whipping her chin as his proximity dissapated. "I can't argue with you when the fate of the mage's hangs in the balance!" He huffed, setting his staff down by the double doors of the balcony. "The fate of the mages? The mage's have been free for centuries." She nodded towards an open newspaper that sat on the dresser. The headline read 'Mage's of Kirkwall Celebrate Day Of Freedom' Anders picked up the paper and read at an amazing speed. "So you're telling me that instead having to go to the circle they now just put a spell on mages as children that prevents them from ever becoming abominations?" Filled with astonishment and happiness, he looked to Hawke for confirmation. "Yes, the circle of old is no longer needed because it's extremly rare for a child to ever become possesed, so mage's are free and are educated at their own leisure, thats what the Day of Freedom celebration is commemorating." She said, analyzing the mixture of joy and shock on his face.

"So we're free... we're finally free...what year is this? Where have I been transported to? Because Maker if I have anything to say about it, I'll happily stay here." He fell to his knees his hands outstreched over his head thanking the Maker for the freedom of the mages. She watched, slightly turned on and feeling a hot sensation spreading through her. Tears began falling down his furry cheeks, his eyes glowing blue for a second or two. This shocked her back to reality, remembering the dream she had. If he were truly from the past couldn't it be possible that he could be an abomination? These thoughts passed quickly as she witnessed his emotions welling up before her and as if a tidal wave had hit her he suddenly was off his knees and had her in his arms, her body pushed against him, firm yet yielding.

He embraced her, his warm body titilating hers "_Maker, how am I turned on by this man, I don't even know him and he's talking all kinds of crazy.. but those lips and those eyes and this firm body.. I can't seem to control myself"_ She thought to herself as she lay her head on the feathers of his coat, feeling the warmth stir within her once again as it first spread from her stomach to her nether region, igniting her as she brought her arms around him to return his sweet embrace. Just as she locked on to him he pulled back lightly, "I'm sorry I forgot for a moment who you were, you just look so much like her." He looked down at her with a smirk on his face, his eyes penetrating hers. "Who did you think I am? My name is Hawke by the way, but I guess I'm not the one you were looking for?" She asked, her voice slightly hushed. Looking at him and having him close to her made her face burn with a blush that she hadn't felt since she was a girl. "My... friend is also named Hawke, Miriam Hawke. She is a beautiful warrior, she looks just like you, so at first I confused her with you, you'll have to forgive me." He let go of her and sat on the bed once again, contemplating how he got in his current situation. She walked over and placed a wayward hand on his shoulder. He flinched slightly at her touch, looking upwards at her. "Centuries ago there was a woman named Miriam Hawke in my family, she was a great warrior, she was the champion of Kirkwall... but how could you mistake me for her? She's been dead for ages. My name is Rowynn." She sat next to him as he shifted slightly closer to her, his hand drifting down and grazing her thigh. "It's nice to meet you Rowynn, I think I figured out what had happened. I was training an apostate and somehow he must have accidentally caste a powerful spell making the doorway of my clinic into a portal to the future." Her eyes drifted down to his hand as he moved it away quickly, her body filling with lust for him once more.

She then explained to him her dreams she had been having and he told her more about himself, explaining the plight of the mages from his time Kirkwall and his history with her long dead relative. "I can explain to you the dream you had, I... I..in my time mages are not safe from abominations... and I have a spirit within me... a spirit of Justice." He embraced one of her hands with his own, his hot flesh claming the shock she felt from the news. "Oh Maker are you alright? are you going to transform into some ugly beast I saw on the History of Thedas channel?" She gazed at him, somewhat amused and somewhat horror stricken. "Of course not, Justice and I are one. He is me and I am him. I am not going to turn into an ugly monster." He said softly as he massaged the soft part of her dainty hand with his thumb. "Anders... I..." She struggled to remain composed as he stared at her in cofusion, his mouth curling into a wicked grin. "Are you.. I mean, that is.. I am just wondering..are you flustered by me?" Amusment seemed to pass through him as he grined harder at Rowynn, her eyes shifting from his lower extremities to his hand that held hers and finally to his eyes. "I've never been terribly good at flirting I guess, I can't play hard to get because I always end up giving myself away by blushing." She laughed an embarrased, throaty laugh as he scooted closer to her, extending his arm so it grazed her back.

"You're beautiful you know that? and I'm not just saying that because you look like Miriam.. I mean it.." He trailed off, scooting his body closer to hers, his thigh pressing against the satin material of her robe. "Well, you aren't too bad yourself." She smiled, blushing again as he trailed his fingers up and down her arm. "So, tell me Lady Hawke, if you knew of Miriam... did you know my history as well?" He asked, looking down at her, a sweet smile pastered on his face. She shifted slightly, "Yes, if you're the Anders of legend.. you died shortly after the battle between Orsino and Meredith. Miriam killed you for blowing up the chantry..." She breathed in, taking his expression into consideration. He seemed distraught now, pulling his hands away from her he bowed his head in sadness. "But.. if that's so Anders, you must know it's because of you the mages are free. You gave them hope to rise above the Templars." He looked at her with a mixture of sorrow and angst, then a crooked smile overtook his sad eyes. Grabbing her hand once more he brought her fingers to his lips and lay a sweet kiss on the tips. "If thats so, at least my life wasn't in vain." Pulling her closer to him he lay back on her bed. She then allowed her body to be brought on top of his as he buried his head into her neck, brushing her with his soft stubble.

His hands softly pushed the satin robe down her body until she was only wearing her sheer nightgown. She lifted her head slightly, looking him in the eyes before bringing her soft lips to his. The embrace she felt from him seemed heated with electricity and magic, his fingers trailing up the back of her legs, tantalyzing her at every turn. She wiggled on top of him, his many layers of clothing scratching against her soft skin. His tounge then envaded her mouth as the soft kisses turned slightly more erotic. He then pushed her to the side, rolling on top of her as she spread her legs and locked them around his waist. Anders then began trailing kisses from her lips to her chin all the way down her neck till he came to rest at her bosome, his tounge flicking at her nipple still covered by her nightdress. A soft moan escaped her lips as he slipped her gown down her body and took her breast into his mouth, breathing sighs of pleasure as he toyed with it in his mouth. "Anders, oh Maker please take off that damned coat.." She managed to squeak as he worked her nipples again with his forefinger and thumb. "Whatever you say sweetheart." He lifted up till he was seated above her on his knees and with some effort undid all the clapses of his coat and pulling it down his body until he was wearing only his tattered pants underneath. Frustrated with the longitivity of her wait, Rowynn sat up gazing for a second at the chiseled frame before her, she analyzed the scars on his body and the beauty of the soft hair that trailed down his stomach. She then ran a finger down his chest only stopping when she reached the waistband of his trousers. A shiver ran through him at the sensation of her fingers on his skin, he then sat back and allowed her to quickly remove his pants and small clothes which exposed his cock.. hard and wanting, waiting to be touched.

"Oh Anders, what a large staff you have..." She said, giggling at her own joke as he smiled a wayward smile. Returning to the moment she then turned him over and stradeled his hardness under her, gently girating her hips back and forth, his cock pushing on top of her panties. Small moans of excitment left his lips as he grabbed her ass and pushed himself against her even more forcefully, causing her to moan loudly into his mouth as he kissed her. He then began removing her nightgown and panties, rubbing his fingers on the soft skin of her nether regions as he did so. His fingers delve deeper and pushed softly inside, causing her to eminated small cries and pleasure. In response she grabbed his cock in her hands, thrusting it back and forth in a steady rythm. His mouth watered as he watched her pleasure him and before she could bring his cock to her lips he turned her over and spread her legs, slowly kissing down her chest and stomach until he reached the wetness of her pussy. His kisses became rougher as he extended his tounge into her crevise, causing her to rock her hips in response. "Oh Anders, baby ...please... Maker! Fuck me.." She screamed as he licked her soft skin and delved deeper into her, now using his fingers as well as his tounge. "Plenty of time for that soon my darling.." He purred, stroking the lips of her pussy with his fingers, his eyes gazing at her with lust.


End file.
